By a Head of a Horse
by Ultima-Matrixed
Summary: As has been from the beginning of time, some of the best words were not words at all but movement. KanakoXSanae. Oneshot. This is part of a new series that I have slowly been developing. T level? Since when!


_A/N: I couldn't help writing this after linking up a certain song and having recent exposure into Kanae. Anyway, thanks for reading this oneshot. It follows the 'cyberpunk' time line I'm setting up. I originally intended it as part of the prologue. But it's better suited as a one shot. It's also an attempt to work on this type of scene. As always, not betaed._

(Yakumo Enterprises: Reception Building: Main Ballroom)

So many things could be said about the art of dance. But it had indeed come a long way from the days of simply beating a drum and stamping one's feet to the rhythm. Such was evident in this case. The sound of strings could be heard coming from a small box that sat on the table. Such a time had past for such an archaic thing to be used. But the rooms occupants remembered simpler times. Just two lights from the ceiling shone luminance on a area not more then a few steps wide.

As the song started the sound of a heavy 'fluff' echoed lightly through the room. As the long white jacket hit the floor visions of a well toned torso came into view. As the woman continued the circle her holster also hit the floor. Her sandals slid across the floor as her bare feet melded to the cool polished wood. She needed to be in full control of her legs. She changed direction as the strings began another thought. Gazing across at her partner with a slight smile, albeit slightly sheepish.

The other had followed somewhat in suite having discarded her suit jacket, as she returned the gaze she allowed the dark colored tie to fall from her hand onto the floor. With another teasing smile, the vest also met the floor leaving a burgundy shirt. She slid her cuff links into her pocket as she could feel the first loud movement about to come forth from the speakers. As she unbuttoned all but one button, third one from the top, she also pulled her shirt from her belt. Perhaps the second had miscounted her steps or perhaps got so wrapped up in the staring match that she didn't take the initiative.

So the other did.

As the first loud part hit the first expertly slid her hand behind the taller second's back, her green hair shifted as she executed the dip perfectly. The taller dark haired woman had, indeed been caught by surprise and before she knew it was spinning. It was clear who won the stare down and who was leading. The two broke apart only long enough to lock fingers and arms and then walked forward in perfect step. Many years of practice made such a complicated dance look effortless.

"You are certainly more aggressive tonight." Kanako said as she was lead about the floor. There was something present in her companion's step that made her curious. Still, it was fun to be lead some of the way. And Kanako knew that this was a prelude to something far more interesting.

"I love this dance Kanako-sama." Sanae said as she continued the lead again dipping her partner. Kanako decided to be playful and allowed her legs to go slack. Sanae countered by circling her. Kanako left the floor quickly and then was spun again before locking fingers again.

"Waltzing is for dinner parties. The Tango is leading up to something ... more intimate." Sanae said with a smile. Sanae's eyes were closed as she rested her head on Kanako's shoulder. Yet even still Sanae managed to spin Kanako into her arms at the right point as the dance was coming to an end.

"May I?" Kanako asked as she took the lead. As Sanae felt her knee being pulled up to Kanako's hip, she allowed Kanako to support her weight as her remaining foot trailed along the floor behind them. Sanae loved this part of the dance. Sanae was strong enough to support Kanako, but it always looked silly when Kanako was in her role. Or so Sanae thought as she touched her head to Kanako's.

As the last few bars played, Sanae regained her footing. As the song trailed it's last few notes the two pulled closely together. Sanae's hand softly cupped Kanako's face as the two began with a light kiss. But then stood for the next several minutes locked in slow passionate give and take.

"I think we should consider taking this elsewhere." Kanako said as she broke for air.

"Do you not want to make love on this dance floor Kanako-sama?" Sanae said lightly as she traced Kanako's shoulder down into her shirt.

"I do not want a sore back." Kanako responded sheepishly. She wasn't at all surprised when she felt Sanae's legs wrap around her hips and her arms around her neck.

"Then please take us to bed. Kanako-sama." Sanae said allowing herself a respite of momentary cuteness in the form of cuddling.

"How can I say no to someone acting so cute?" Kanako said with a smile as she slid her arms around Sanae's back. The two departed into the darkness as the music box shut itself off.


End file.
